


Self Inserted

by Che_Butter



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Che_Butter/pseuds/Che_Butter
Summary: The Cosmic Owl and Prismo, bored out of their minds, make a bet that allows Maggie Walton, a fanfiction author in our reality, to temporarily visit the world of Adventure Time. Completely and rather stupidly overlooking the fact that she specializes in writing erotica.
Kudos: 8





	Self Inserted

Prismo and The Cosmic Owl were just hanging out in The Time Chamber. Not doing much, just shooting the breeze and using Prismo’s giant screen that he used to view time events & errors, as a makeshift TV. It was just a typical Friday night for the cosmic entities. 

“So how’s life going P?” The Owl said while the screen desperately searched for a WiFi signal. The damn thing had lost connection 4 times already since he arrived. Prismo only sighed, eyes squinting even tighter at the tiny buttons on the Samsung remote. He whispered a curse at the "user-friendly" device before answering.

“Well, you know, it's going, I mean after everything with The Lich and dying, and then having Jake sacrifice himself to revive me, after that, well, nothing else has happened. It’s just been me, you know, chilling.” 

“Aww, I got you there. So it's pretty much then been the same shit.”

“Yeah, pretty much. How about you? Anything interesting?”

The recliner that The Cosmic Owl was laying on suddenly launched itself back up into a seating position. Yet The Dream Entity only sighed, stretching his wings as he forced the piece of shit Lazy Boy back into the previous position. 

“You know, I use to think hanging out with you would be interesting.” The Owl laughed. “But with your tacky Human furniture, I just think now, that it makes me sad.”

Prismo only looked at his friend for a moment before returning to the task of getting the TV to work. He didn’t need his asshole of a friend’s unneeded opinion on suitable seating arrangements! At least Prismo had something for guests in his living room! There was a reason that Fridays were always held at HIS place and being a Time Being forced to guard a Time Room WASN'T the main one.

“Are you sure it's on the right channel?” 

“Dude, yes, it's on the right channel.”

“What about on the right network? Is it on that?”

“Yes Caw, It's on the right network.” 

The Bird lazily grabbed the Dish Network guide, glancing at some of the channels with a bored expression. 

“Man is that all you get here?!”

Prismo just glared back at his friend. Typical hangout night with Caw included making fun of his taste in furniture AND of course his decisions with his cable distributor.

“Because that sucks. I mean you don’t even get The Sports Channel. Like what the hell?”

“Resisting the urge to kill you when you are over is enough of a sport.” The Time Being snapped.

“Oh, Pris, you know that I am only kidding. You can’t help the fact that you aren’t with the TIME.” The Cosmic Owl cackled. “TIME, You aren’t with the TIME. Get it? Because we are in the TIME Room and you are a TIME entity.”

P just shook his head, inwardly sobbing. The shit he had to put up with was just too much sometimes. With that thought, he focused his eyes and tried one more thing on the remote. Hitting the way too small power button. Caw was still laughing his ass off behind his somewhat irritated friend as the screen went dark. 

“Are you going to try to restart the damn thing again?” The Bird said between giggles.

“Yeah, maybe this TIME it will work.” Prismo said his emphasis on TIME setting off Caw again in more hysterical laughter. 

The screen started back up this time through the Roku. A bunch of new titles showed up under the caption "Recommended".

“What do you want to watch?”

“How about that one titled "Insomniac"? I mean, I am kinda, you know, a Dream God.”

After a few clicks and only receiving a didgeridoo sound, the two begrudgingly deemed the show glitchy, and Prismo asked The Owl to select another.

“What about that one?”

Caw had asked about a show with a title called, "Living in Reality". The show had a huge selection of videos that showcased different people’s lives. The strange thing was though the episodes weren’t named. They were dated, some almost had the same numbers too, if not for the last 4 changing. Each episode varied in length but was roughly around 80 minutes or so. Rather long for a single episode, but great to keep the two entities from killing one another.

“Dude, just for shits and giggles type in Finn and Jake in the keyword box.” The Owl asked, his body watching the Roku’s arrow just scrolling down through the countless episodes.

P did just that and the list shortened briefly. Of the billions of episodes now there were only thousands. The two beings just looked at each other. How the hell?

“Probably just a coincidence Pris, but just for fun, type in The Cosmic Owl and Prismo The Time Entity.” The Bird said excitedly. Once more episodes popped up but the list was once again smaller than previously. 

“Hmmm, this show is weird,” Prismo muttered under his breath. “Remind me to save it to my favorites.” The Cosmic Owl just laughed.

“Hmmm, I wonder.” 

The Owl watched as Prismo typed “Lonely, Incompetent Writers” on the screen. 

A question of why P chose that selection of words popped in The Bird’s head, but he decided to keep it to himself after seeing the massive decrease of results. Of the thousands of strange number combinations that once filled the screen, about 100 or so remained. 

“Put something else in the search box! Maybe you aren’t being specific enough!” The Dream Being hollered. 

Prismo paused, before adding the some more in the text box. He could hear Caw’s heavy breathing behind him.

“Do you think that’s good?” 

The Owl just shook his head at the choice of words. “Lonely, Incompetent Writers that have issues with their reality. Really?” 

“What?! It might be funny to watch!”

Caw looked like he was going to say something then just moved his wings in a beckoning manner towards the remote.

The Time Being said nothing as he handed the remote over. He was more interested in watching the formation of the words “Hormonal”, “Unsuccessful” and “Depressing” in the search box.

“Hormonal, Lonely, Unsuccessful, Incompetent Writers that have issues with their Depressing reality?” Prismo read out loud once the cursor stopped moving. He looked at The Winged Wonder and then back at the screen.

“Dude, I think that’s too specific. Nothing is going to come up for that search.” 

Even though P was probably right, The Bird still couldn’t resist the chance of possibly proving him wrong and quickly hit the search icon. It searched for a few seconds revealing no search results.

“See, I told you. Now give me the remote.” 

However just as The Dream God was about to ignore his friend’s request and search for something else, two small rather insignificant results showed up on the lower part of the screen. 

“062019960144 & 120819991122.”

Both Prismo and The Cosmic Owl went quiet. 

“Which one should I pick?” The Bird finally asked softly. 

They both sounded like extremely entertaining comedies, but something about the first set of numbers called to Prismo. 

“Do the first one, the cursor is already there and something tells me that one is going to be more entertaining.”

The Owl looked like he was going to disagree after all that one was first of the two, but against all odds, just silently hit play. 

P couldn’t be happier, they had finally found someone with a sadder existence than he at least had. Actually, scratch that, the entities had found two individuals with sadder existences. Prismo would just have to watch the other number combination down the road and see which one was truly the saddest.


End file.
